


The New Puppy

by josthockeythings



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: All Star games, Lots of Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, but it's a good tag for smut nontheless, ok so there's plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: Auston likes not being the youngest guy at the All Star games. He also likes Brock's hair... and his smile... and the fact that he looks like Prince Charming.





	The New Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, yeah, this is crazy late, but apparently, my writer's block has decided to clear. So here it is... finally. Please enjoy All Star game smut.

Auston loves the All Star games. He knows a lot of guy who think they’re stupid or a waste of time. And maybe Auston will get there some day when he’s been in the league a while, but for now he loves them. He loves seeing all the elite players, that apparently, he is one of. This year, there are a lot of young guys too. It’s not just him, McDavid, and Mackinnon. Not, that it’s not cool to meet Sidney Crosby and Alex Ovechkin, but it is nice to have guys his own age to hang out with. 

The first night, all the young guys (McDavid, Mackinnon, Gaudreau, Boeser, Eichel, Point, Wereinksi, and Hanafin) all pile into one room to play ‘chel. Auston convinced McDavid to bring alcohol from Canada and the 21-year olds had bought some down here. It was going to be a good night. 

Auston ends up next to Brock all night. They keep passing their beers back and forth, arguing over who’s better at ‘chel. (Auston knows it’s him. He just won the TML faceoff challenge after all.) 

Before long, Auston is drunk enough to actively start thinking about how attractive Brock is. He’s very stereotypical Prince Charming handsome, but right now that’s doing it for Auston. His hair is soft and golden. He just wants to run his fingers through it, hold it as he fucks deep into Brock’s mouth. He’s huge to boot. He could probably fuck Auston raw. He’d be down for it. Brock would be able to hold him down and fuck him like he needs to be fucked.

It’s past midnight before Auston drags himself back to his room. He jerks himself off hard and fast coming all over his chest. He’s breathing hard, barely able to comprehend that he just jerked off imagining Brock taking him a part. He wipes most of the come off with a tissue before rolling over a falling asleep.

He has to take a shower the next morning, feeling gross, sweaty, and with a bit of dried come on his chest, sticking to the hairs there. He spends the day on the ice in happiness. He teases Brock and hangs with Gaudreau. He envies the USA Olympics women, wanting to be going the following week too, as they demonstrate the challenges. 

He’s captivated by Brock as he performs the accuracy shooting challenge. He’s almost perfect. His hair is gorgeous, the way it flows when he flips it back. It’s like Auston is seeing it in slow-mo. Brock kneels down by Sid, and Auston uses the opportunity to stare some more. Over the loud speakers, they announce that Brock broke the glass over the target. Of fucking course he did, Auston thinks, smiling broadly at Brock who glances over at him. He smiles back at Auston before turning to Sid and continuing their conversation. Auston hates to admit he’s jealous of Sid right now. 

After the skill competition is over, Auston catches Brock outside the locker room to see what his plans are tonight.

Brock shrugs. “I was kinda planning on seeing what the rest of you were doing.”

Auston nods. “I think we made plans to go out to some club.”

Brock smiles. “Sounds fun.”

“Your accuracy challenge was epic,” Auston says.

Brock flushes and looks away. “Thanks man. That means a lot.”

“Come on man. I bet Sid was telling you the same thing.” 

Brock shrugs. “Kind of. Wanted to know how I was doing, how I liked the league, etc.”

Auston finds himself nodding along. “Yeah, Sid’s like that.”

“He should be NHL commissioner someday,” Brock jokes. 

Auston laughs with him, but yeah, Sid would be good for that. He’d grow the sport well. 

“Oh, dude. Did I tell you? I’m adopting a puppy!”

“What?” Auston asks.

Brock nods, fishing for his phone. “Cider. The one you held for the NHL media.”

Auston nods. He remembers the little guy. Absolutely adorable. Brock leans into Auston’s space to show him a picture, like Auston wasn’t just holding the puppy yesterday. But, Auston lets him because the pictures are so cute, and he likes feeling Brock against his shoulder. “Yeah, he’s cute man. I’m a little jealous.”

Brock laughs. “You can come visit him whenever you’re in Vancouver.”

“Thanks man.” Auston can’t help the megawatt smile he knows is on his face. 

They go their separate ways in the hotel, Auston promising to keep Brock updated on their plans (like he would ever forget.) 

Auston changes into something more club appropriate after texting Davo to confirm, yes, they are in fact going out tonight to that club down the street. It’s Florida, and it’s hot, so Auston is wearing a thin black t-shirt, and a pair of grey shorts with a stripped pattern on them and a hat (because no outfit is ever complete without a hat.)

He texts Brock to meet him in the lobby in 5 which he gets a thumbs up in response. Brock comes out of the elevator in something similar, but the t-shirt clings to his muscles and his pants are longer and tight in the ass, showing it off. It makes Auston want to take him right back upstairs, but he’s got to feel out the situation first, make sure he’s reading the signals correctly. And there’s no better place to do that than at the club. 

Davo and most of the rest are already there and claimed a corner of tables. Brock and Auston sit down together. Gaudreau makes eyes at Auston like he has any idea of what’s going on. Davo gives him a look that isn’t quite so positive, but slides them both drinks. They talk and chatter like normal hockey players about everything from the games tomorrow to Brock’s new puppy. 

Finally, Auston takes a dead moment to suggest dancing. A few guys have already left the tables to pursue girls hanging by the bars and around the dance floor. The rest of them might as well join. Auston grabs his beer and hauls Brock towards the dance floor. It’s starts out innocent enough, just two friends having a good time. But, as it gets more crowded and they get pushed further into the throng of people, they end up much closer. Auston’s back is pressed against Brock’s front as they jumped up and down to the music. Auston is hot and sweaty, partially from all the bodies, partially from the way Brock’s hard body feels pressed against him. He presses back a little, just to see if Brock responds. He does. He shifts his hips forward. Then his hand moves from the air to the back of Auston’s neck, all the way down to his hip to hold Auston against him. Auston is a bit taller, but fuck does this feel good. Brock is close enough in height that Auston can feel like they’re the same. In all reality, the height difference doesn’t even matter. 

Auston is ready to get out of there when his cock is straining his shorts, and it feels like Brock’s is too. Auston puts his hand on Brock’s and breathes, “Hotel?”

He feels more than sees Brock nod. They stumble off the dance floor together. Auston signals at one of the guys. (He doesn’t remember which, not sure it even really matters.) They somehow manage not to touch each other on the walk over to the hotel. Auston keeps stealing glances at Brock’s flushed face. He looks so good like this.   
His hair looks mussed and sexed-up. The red on his face extends to his neck, and Auston imagines his chest. His t-shirt clings to him even more than when they left from sweat. It makes him what to jump Brock like no other. 

Brock must see it on his face, because he smirks. He smirks like Auston does when he knows he’s going to get what he wants. If Brock is going to get what he wants, that certainly means Auston is going to get what he wants. 

Things finally break in the elevator. They’re all alone and there’s nothing stopping them from touching and kissing. Auston gets his hands down the back of Brock’s pants while Brock is pressing him against the wall as he kisses the life out of him. 

It’s unfortunately very short lived. The doors open to their floor, and they have to separate in case anyone sees them. They walk quickly to Auston’s room. Brock stays pressed close to Auston’s back as he slides the key in. Auston thinks they’re lucky he got the key in with all of distracting Brock against him, breathing on his neck and practically kissing his favorite spot behind his ear.

They stumble in together, Brock pushing his hands up Auston’s shirt and Auston getting his hands into that gorgeous hair. Auston’s not sure who’s moaning more, can’t really tell. It’s all a mess of sound and lips and skin. 

Somehow, they end up on the bed. Auston is on top of Brock, kissing the life out of him. Brock finally gets Auston’s shirt off of him. Auston quickly reciprocates and finally they can rub skin on skin. It feels incredible. Both are so hot and worked up, it’s incredible they’ve lasted this long. Auston tries to unbutton Brock’s shorts without pulling away from his incredible mouth. 

Brock does pull away panting and says, “Fuck, too many clothes.”

Auston nods his agreement and they quickly strip. There’s no flare of pizazz about it. Just desperate, horny frustrations of two teenage boys. Brock grabs Auston’s thick thighs and pulls them down. Auston thrusts up, moaning at the beautiful friction. It’s furious kissing and the sharp dig of nails and the needy, hard thrusts of hips. 

“Come on. Brock. Fuck me,” Auston breathes by Brock’s ear. He was just sucking a huge hickey there. But, Auston really needs to be fucked right now.

“With the game tomorrow?”

Auston nods. “Come on, please.”

“If you’re sure.” Brock flips them over. Auston groans. The thought of all this strength plowing into him is driving him crazy.

“Brock, come on. Please.”

“Fuck you’re eager.” Brock quickly rolls and condom on and lubes his cock up. “Do you need me to stretch you?”

Auston shakes his head. “Just go.” He’d been preparing for this. He knew this would happen over this weekend. So, when Brock pushes in, and Auston moans, he thanks   
his past self for the forethought, because he’s not sure he could’ve stood another second without Brock’s cock up his ass.

“Holy shit, Matthews,” Brock breathes. “You feel so fucking good.” He bottoms out and stays there for a moment panting.

“Fuck. Me,” Auston says, each word punctuated with a thrust of his hips down. 

“Oh god. Fuck. Fine.” Brock grips Auston’s wrists and slowly pulls out. The slide is long and torturous, but the push back in is so worth it. He has Auston screaming after   
the first three just from the sheer pleasure. Everything from his cock to his strength to just the feel of his body shadowing over Auston’s, is all perfect. He never wants it to end. 

But, of course it does. Brock’s been nailing his prostate for a while, so when he comes he sees white, screaming as he does. He comes hitting his pecs and some of it splashing up onto Brock. Auston doesn’t think he’s ever come so hard in his life. Seconds later, Brock tenses and writhes above him as he comes. Auston can feel the heat of his load through the condom. 

“Fuck, Matthews. That was incredible.”

Auston nods a little come-dumb. He lays back as Brock putts around the room, cleaning himself then cleaning Auston. Brock chuckles himself before kissing Auston and tucking him under the covers. Auston yawns. “Good night,” he murmurs.

“Good night, bud.”

 

The rest of the All-Star weekend is fairly uneventful in comparison. But, Auston waves at Brock as they walk into the airport, Brock’s new puppy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please leave a comment! I want to hear what you think!!! Love ya all!!!


End file.
